


You Want to Know a Secret?

by Dunuelos



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Originally amused by the game of avoiding Videl and her way too personal questions, Gohan decides he has had enough.





	You Want to Know a Secret?

Videl was watching, angry, as she stared down the street where she thought Gohan had disappeared down. Little did she know that he was sitting on a ledge above her, listening.

"Damn you, Gohan! I know you're hiding something from me! I'm going to find out what it is and tell the world!"

Gohan had originally been amused by the game of avoiding Videl and her way too personal questions but he decided he had had enough.

So, he finally said out loud, "Why?"

Startled, Videl turned and looked at where the voice was coming from and angrily said (a little shocked if she was truthful), "DAMN IT, GOHAN!" After getting her breath she said, "What are you doing up there?"

With complete honesty he said, "Hiding from you of course."

Videl was completely taken aback by that. Her follow up was half angry and half confused. "Why?"

Gohan sighed and lightly dropped down onto the ground. "Because you have no sense of privacy and will not accept that people have things that they want to keep to themselves."

Getting more angry again she yelled, "You only have to hide something if you've done something wrong?"

Gohan looked at her with more seriousness than she had ever seen from him. To tell the truth – it was freaking her out a bit. "Why? Everyone has secrets. Some secrets are just silly but there are good reasons for others. Why can't I have my secrets and we still be friends?"

Videl was not ready for this and so defensively dropped back to anger. "Real friends tell everything! You being so secretive is suspicious!"

"So you think you have a right to know?" Gohan asked curiously.

Videl folder her arms and said, "Keeping secrets just destroys things."

Gohan hmmed at that. "Okay. I'll give you a secret, but you have to tell me one first, one of my choice. You agree?"

Videl considered that. She finally asked suspiciously, "Like what?"

Gohan consided for a moment and then said, "How about …" he looked right at her and asked, "What size panties and bra do you wear?"

Videl looked at Gohan with shock. "You have no right to know that!"

Innocently, Gohan replied, "But real friends tell everything." He could see Videl annoyed that her words were thrown back at her, so he raised his hand. "Ok. Too personal. Hmmm." Gohan paused again and asked, "How about this one: How much money does your Dad keep in the house and where does he keep it?" Gohan looked at her expectantly.

Videl looked affronted. "You don't need to know that!"

"What? Do you think I'm going to steal from him?" Gohan asked derisively.

"NO! But … I don't know you enough to know you won't tell anyone else!"

"I don't know. You being secretive is suspicious – but I'll let that one go to. One more try. First, have you ever stopped a woman being raped during the course of your work for the police?"

Videl was taken aback again and slowly said, "Yes. Once or twice."

Gohan nodded. "That's a good thing. I think that should be known by everyone – THAT is more heroic than stopping any burglar. So: Tell me all the details. Who it happened to. What she suffered. How you stopped it. What wounds did the woman have. Her reaction to being saved. Let it all out."

Videl was truly outraged. "I WOULD NEVER … no one has a right to know those things except the police and the victim. Just you asking that shows you're scum! Not every secret I have is mine to tell!"

Gohan, once again perfectly serious replied, "Keeping secrets destroys things."

Once again, Videl was shocked at her words being thrown back at her. Gohan finally chuckled ruefully. "Honestly, Videl. Do you think I expected you to tell me any of those things? Some secrets are personal and no one should be forced to talk. Some secrets are better not said, just because you don't know who the other person might tell. And not all secrets which involve you being there are really your secrets to tell. I know this. And I respect it. And you for keeping these secrets. Why can't I have my own secrets?"

Videl, who had calmed somewhat looked at Gohan with a little guilt, a little annoyance, and a little petulance, and – once again to be truthful with herself – a little ache. She finally replied quietly, "Fine. I just want to know what makes you tick. How can we be close if I don't know anything?"

Videl blushed as she admitted, in a small way, her desire to be closer to the boy in front of her. For his part, Gohan gave her a gently smile. "I know. And I honestly would like to get to know you better. But it's a process. We have to learn to trust each other. It takes small steps."

Videl nodded, still a bit chagrined.

"How about I tell you one secret? Just one. You can't tell anyone else. You can't pester me about it. You can't research it. You can't investigate it any further. You have to accept it and just know that I am speaking the truth. If the information is suddenly known around school, I'll know that you shouldn't be told secrets and I'll treat you accordingly. If, after a couple weeks, everything is cool, then I'll start exchanging other secrets. But you can't lie … and you can't tell me I'm lying. If you tell me it's true, I'll believe it. But if you get angry and tell me I'm lying, then once again, I'll know you can't be trusted with the truth. If your secret gets out then you'll know you can't trust me. Fair enough?"

Videl considered that. Could she withhold herself from doing what life and her chosen profession taught her to do? Was Gohan really worth it? She looked at him and his friendly smile and decided. "Okay. One secret. And I promise to just believe it and not look into it or tell anyone else."

Gohan nodded. "Okay. NOW I have to think – because I honestly have too many damn secrets, most of which aren't mine to tell. That's one reason why I was so upset. If I could tell you, I would." Videl gave a small, happy smile at that. "Okay. Here's one: You notice that I have some odd capsules that you don't normally see in use or that you never heard of them selling?"

Videl thought about that. "Yeah. I did notice that – your lunch box on the first day was like that!"

Gohan nodded and chuckled. "Yeah. That was a Bulma special. The reason I have them is because Bulma Briefs is my godmother – I've known her since I was a little kid. She's known my parents since before I was born. She gives me a lot of things to try out and for my family."

Videl's eyes got very wide. Bulma Briefs was one of her heroes. "Wow! Really?" She realized that might be taken wrong. "NO! I wasn't doubting you! It's just …" she paused and said with a star struck voice, "Bulma Briefs is just soooo cool."

Gohan nodded. "I know. And probably the smartest person I know outside of a couple of others that most people have never met. Her Dad is just as smart as her and they often pass work back and forth for ways to make things better."

"Wow."

Gohan nodded. "Okay. You know the rules: If I hear from Sharpner, or Erasa, or anyone else about me knowing Bulma, I'll know that we can't become any closer as friends because you can't keep secrets."

Videl nodded with certainty. "I promise!"

"Okay, then. I'll see you in school tomorrow – don't follow me and try to learn more secrets. If you prove trustworthy, I'll eventually just tell you anyway."

Videl nodded, a little less sure, but she had made a promise. "Okay. Bye, Gohan."

She turned and started back toward her copter. Erasa would never believe this – she would die if she learned about it. Videl suddenly stopped and, wide eyed considered the agreement she had just made. "DAMN!" she cried out loud as she realized: She would have to keep secrets from Erasa! This was going to be a nightmare! Erasa had been her kryptonite for years. What the hell was she going to do?

Gohan, watching from a distance and listening with his ki set specifically to listen, saw that Videl just realized how hard it would be. Gohan chuckled evilly and flew off toward home.


End file.
